


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Maria and Mary fighting, On Hiatus, One shots are related to each other, Series of One Shots, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, To the Death, lots of gore, this fandom needs more content so here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: Going off Chapter 31.It's hard to avoid confrontation from the things you fear most when you're hiding in plain sight.Everything was suddenly silent. Mary turned towards the voice calling out to him, but he was not himself anymore. His clothes were drenched in the blood of another vampire, the body of which hung from his finger tips. His fingers dug into the neck of his victim, who coughed and spluttered quietly with a smirk overlaying his features. Mary lifted up the man, his fingers going further into his neck, grazing his vocal cords. Without faltering his gaze from where the voice had come from, he raised his other hand and easily crushed the skull of his opponent with a sickening crack.--On Hiatus--





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing! Thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudous! I'd like any suggestions to help with my writing techniques, if anyone has any!  
> This is kind of going to be like a series of one-shots, but they are somewhat related to each other. 
> 
> I also didn't mean to make it so gory at first, but my hand slipped. Oh well. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> Enjoy!

_"Mary!"_

Everything was suddenly silent. Mary turned towards the voice calling out to him, but he was not himself anymore. His clothes were drenched in the blood of another vampire, the body of which hung from his finger tips. His fingers dug into the neck of his victim, who coughed and spluttered quietly with a smirk overlaying his features. Mary lifted up the man, his fingers going further into his neck, grazing his vocal cords. Without faltering his gaze from where the voice had come from, he raised his other hand and easily crushed the skull of his opponent with a sickening crack. 

The sound of approaching footsteps started up and soon there were two more vampires looking ready to beat Mary to a bloody pulp. Mary didn't even bat an eye at them. 

"I'm going for those two vampires. Yuki, you are with me. And Maria, you take Mary." Hydra sighed, knowingly as she sped towards their attackers. Yuki hesitantly followed behind.

Maria approached Mary, his crucifix in hand. He gripped it so tightly, his hand bled from the strain making the cross enlarge. His blood dripped slowly down the tip of it. "Didn't I say this has nothing to do with you?" Mary roared. 

"My grandfather is still in there and you still have Mary, so I'd say it has everything to do with me." Maria swung his enlarged crucifix at Mary, who easily dodged the attack as if it were only a fly. Mary leered at Maria, dropping the body of the blood-encrusted vampire he had killed not moments ago. "That's too bad. I guess I'm going to have to kill you after all." Mary's eyes gleamed with sadistic excitement as he lept towards Maria, immediately embedding his claws in Maria's shoulder. Maria quickly swung the crucifix once again and managed to land a blow to Mary's head, though not a very hard one at that. Although it was still effective enough to knock him off his feet. With that opening, Maria thrust the crucifix deep into Mary's chest. 

Maria coughed up blood, struggling to get up. The cross ended up embedded in his chest so deeply, it went into the dirt beneath them. The already blood-soaked soil was pierced through by the cross. 

"If you think you can win so easily, you have another thing coming," Mary sputtered with a dark smile. Maria embedded the crucifix deeper into him. "If you think a silly comment is going to stop me-" He started before he suddenly realized that Mary had passed out.

"Hydra!" He turned toward the fighting vampire, finally noticing Yuki laying on the ground, blood soaking his clothes. He looked injured.

Hydra showed signs of listening, but didn't turn towards him. She had already taken down one vampire, but was locked in battle with another who seemed to be struggling to keep up with Hydra's moves. "I'm going to find my grandfather! Hold him off until I come back!" Maria raced off into the castle with blood pooling from his shirt before receiving an answer, leaving Mary, Hydra, and Yuki behind. He wouldn't look back until he got what he came for. 


End file.
